As Different as the Sun and Moon
by SpiritGoddessTamiko
Summary: Nakeya is forced to live life as a boy. Getting into trouble from her curiosity she is forced to be the servant to Lord Sesshomaru. Her brother Kouga tries to stop it but fails. She finally has her freedom, but will she be able to survive with the Lord?
1. Freedom

_Run, run, get away, run._

My pace quickened as I rushed through the forest. My hands were back and my bright green eyes darted from side to side to check for anything suspicious in the trees. I smiled wickedly showing off my fangs, I would make it finally. I would make it. The wind blew past me, trying to take my blond hair out of it's ponytail but it would not allow it. I sniffed the air and smelt nothing but the water. The water of the river, that was the only thing stopping me now. From my freedom.

I laughed, as I started to hear the roaring of the rushing water. I looked up to the sky and saw a storm coming. "Perfect." I stated. My scent would be washed away by the rain. Nothing would stop me, nothing at all now. Today was the day, I knew it. Finally. After years of trying I would actually make it.

I stopped checking for danger right then. There it was the river. Nashigata River. I watched the rivers rise with the wind and smirked. This would be a challenge to jump but I did not care. I quickened my pace to the fullest and everything was a blur except the river that was quickly coming into view. I looked down a little to the base of the river and I knew where to jump it was only a few second away. Right then everything went so slow.

I could hear my feet pounding on the ground. _Pound...pound...pound..._ Everything almost stopped it was so slow. The river's waves went up then down so very slowly it almost looked calming instead of a death trap. Or for a human at least. Finally my foot reached the spot that would send me flying so high into the air. I prepared to jump I bent my knee and then kicked into the air. My eyes widened as I looked down I was almost above the tree tops and I could see the magnificent river below me the waters crashing against the bank.

"Nakeya!" I gasped and turned my head quickly and saw a black and brown blur heading towards me. _No_, I growled, _not this time._ Right then time went back to normal and I realized how fast I was going into the air. My heart beat started to exccelerate from the adrenaline in my viens. Then something hit me and we fell crashing to the ground.

"Nakeya what the hell?! Are you mad?!" I heard him yell at me and I groaned. I opened my eyes and looked to the side. _So close,_ I frowned. The river was just a few feet away and I could feel droplets of water on my skin. I felt claws dig into my shoulders and I winced. I looked up to see my brother, Kouga. I noticed his mouth moving but I was in too much of a daze to hear him.

"What...?" I groaned again.

"I said are you mad?!" He yelled and I flinched under him. "Do you want to die or something?" His voice softened a bit and he had concern written all over his face. I sighed heavily and attempted to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

"Kouga, let me go." I said in a monotone voice. My eyes moved over to the water. I didn't want to look at his eyes right now, I knew what they held. Disappointment.

"Nakeya..." Kouga growled again. "Answer me!"

I layed my head down and sighed. I closed my eyes for a second them opened them again looking at the darkening sky above us. "I can take care of myself."

"No you can't!" Kouga roared. "If you could I wouldn't've caught you so easily. You keep thinking you can but you can't!" Kouga said, trying to reason with me.

I scoffed, "I was caught off guard. If the reason you stopped me is because you think I can't take care of myself you're wrong. I think I can survive on my own Kouga."

"Ok, so what if you can? Can you run far enough to escape-"

"What?" I quirked a brow smiling, "Escape father? I doubt he has the patience, no I doubt he even _cares_ enough to come after me Kouga. You see how he freakin' treats me all the time."

I felt Kouga's grip loosen a bit and he sighed, "Nakeya...trust me the reason you're living with us is because father doesn't want you out there."

"Because the wolf is ashamed of who I am." I laughed darkly. "What he thinks I'm going to go around Japan and say 'Oh hey! I'm the daughter of Tenosukai! The leader of all wolf tribes!' Is that what he thinks? Well then he's wrong, if anything I would rather be someone elses daughter. Or should I say son?" I looked at Kouga and he frowned.

"You shouldn't do that. Keep laughing it off like it's nothing, Nakeya." Kouga growled. "It's not right!"

I laughed, "Kouga it's not right the way I've been treated my whole life. But do I complain? Nope, because what would it do? Make me sad? That's not good." I smiled.

"Yeah you say you're not sad but who am I to know? You act like a boy all day and you're not. You're a very good faker." Kouga said and let go of me.

I sat up and moved my shoulders back and forth. "Eh, I guess you get used to it." I smiled. "But if would be funny if the guys knew they were being beat by a girl!" I laughed again.

"You're too happy for what goes on. Anyways," Kouga said shaking his head. "Do not, I repeat please for the love of God do not run off again! This is like the millionth time!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Can you even count to a million?" I laughed.

"Nakeya..." He warned.

I waved my hands, "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry sheesh. You're such a grouch I swear!"

"Whatever, we need to get back before father finds out." Kouga stated and I stood up with him. "You're going on ahead because I'm not taking a chance of you jumping over the river, again."

"Ha!" I scoffed then started to run but not too fast. Kouga was by my side as we leaped from the ground into the air. As I flew in the air I looked at the mountains up ahead. This is the farthest I ever made it from them, but Kouga has been other places. He was the trusted child. Funny thing is Kouga got into trouble as a kid and I never did. The only reason he was even trusted was because he was allowed to go places, I wasn't.

Here's the thing. I was born the daughter of Tenosukai and Mizuki. Kouga was born first and father was happy to have a son and he wanted another. So once my mother was found to be pregnant again my father immediately said the child will belong to the male tribes. My mother agreed and so the tribes were told. The thing is I didn't turn out to be a boy, I turned out to be a girl. My mother desperately asked to just tell the tribes the mistake they made, they didn't think I would be a girl, but my father refused. He did not want to be made fun of from our tribes. So he went along with it, my mother complied reluctantly. Because it was either that or my death.

Life wasn't so bad as a boy at first. Then my mother died. Well that's what father said, but I swore their had to be more to the story. Then things got harder. My father treated me worse, he wouldn't and still doesn't look at me. Whenever I said something he treated it like the wind. Like it was nothing. So I learned to pretty much be quiet and just deal with my life. But that doesn't stop me from trying to escape.

Whenever I'm hunting with others from the tribe is usually when I took my chance but then Kouga started to join us. So I go when he's turned his back. But I've failed miserably each time. But today I was so close...so close to freedom. It was the closest I've ever been. But Kouga got me, like he does everytime. I know in truth that he's just looking out for me. But I'd rather get some freedom and possibly get killed than live a life like this, forever.

I wanted so badly to see the world, just to see it once would be enough. Just to see someother place than this mountain. Kouga always told me and explained to me things he's saw, and I would always marvel at his descriptions but it wasn't enough. I wanted to see the things he spoke of. Valleys, hills, oceans, lakes, canyons, just everything. I was so tired of mountains, forests and rivers. I wanted to just see something different.

"Kouga," I started and he looked at me as we jumped into the air again. "Is the world really beautiful?" I whispered looking down at the forest. I always asked him that question at least twice a day but Kouga got used to it and never minded answering. Like it was the least he could do for me.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe some of the things that are out there Nakeya." Kouga's face softened as we landed and jumped again. "You would be surprised to see what lies out there." He continued and smiled. "Not just the places but the different kinds of people."

"I wish I could see them. The ones that fasinate me are humans." I smiled, "I've seen one once and they're so different. They're very vulnerable and they're quite distructive as you said. But they're just so interesting. They have no special abilities, they're weaker, but they still live on. Like nothing can stop them."

"Yeah, why do you think I don't trust that mutt with my Kagome?" Kouga huffed.

I smirked, "He doesn't seem too bad. But I was too far away to tell but Kagome is a very nice girl." I smiled.

"You scared her half to death since she thinks you're a guy you got way too close for comfort." Kouga sighed.

"Sorry! She was just so interesting! Sheesh Kouga. Does father even know about her?" I asked.

Kouga frowned at me, "What do you think?" I laughed I knew not to ask. Father would hate for Kouga to choose a human mate, I didn't see why.

"Why would he hate it though?" I asked.

"If you ever meet that mutt you'll know why. Half human and half demon otherwise known as a hanyou. They smell disgusting for one and they don't belong anywhere." Kouga stated.

"I know how that feels." Kouga instantly frowned, obviously regretting what he said. "But I don't care. I will fight for my freedom Kouga, remember that. And if I get one chance to get out of here I will take it gladly without a second thought. I will find somewhere to belong just as I bet hanyous do." I smiled at him.

"Don't get carried away Nakeya." Kouga warned me.

I didn't answer as we jumped up the mountain to where our caves resided. I jumped up onto the cliff and ran into the mountains. We hid our caves in them for protection even though I'd prefer for them to be by the cliff. Then I'd see the world from far. Sometimes I could see the ocean but it got foggy so easily up here it was still very hard to see. But I couldn't imagine how it looked so close, I wanted to see it so badly.

We both started to slow down as we reached close to the caves. I stopped to a hault and stared at the waterfall across the canyon. Down below was the river. I had once tried to swim my way to escape thinking that my scent would be hidden, but Kouga still got me. I tried again that night but I failed again, I don't know how he did it but he did.

"Nukai." I turned to Kouga.

I nodded and put my hand to my throat in glowed for a second then stopped. "Right Kouga." I said. I didn't know how but I had a strange ability. Kouga thinks father found it so I could pull off the boy thing. I could repair body parts or change them a bit. So I used that ability to change my voice so I sounded like a male instead of a girl. Whenever I was alone though I changed it back to my voice. No one really bothered to ask why I was always messing with my throat which was a good thing I suppose.

I followed Kouga to the cave entrance and their stood our father. And boy did he look pissed. Well he always looked mad but today was worse. His slick black hair was in a half ponytail as always and the rest flew down his back. He wore his wolf fur cape over his armor and it flew down his back. Otherwise his outfit was similar to all the wolf demons, not much of a difference. The only difference today with him was his face. His eyes were squinted and he was snarling at us, or me I believe.

"What is it father?" Kouga asked standing in front of me. He always tried to protect me but I really wished he wouldn't.

"It's Nukai not you son. You tried to run away again didn't you?" Kouga froze stunned. I guess he thought father never knew, but I always knew he'd find out eventually.

"Yes father." I stated.

Tenosukai growled ferociously scaring away most of the pack to the cave inside. His eyes were rimmed with a pink tint, he was about to transform. But I didn't move an inch I was prepared for his rath.

"Father wait, please!" Kouga begged putting his arms in defense.

"No son. He tried to run away when I specically told him he is to stay here and that's that!" My father growled but I just stared back.

"Please find another way to punish him! Do not kill him father! I'm begging you. If you do I will fight you first!" Kouga declared.

"Kouga!" I spat at him.

"Sorry bro, you're not dying while I'm around." Kouga smiled back at me and turned to our father again.

Father stood there growling but he started to breathe deeper breaths and his eyes were back to normal and Kouga relaxed a little. Finally after what seemed to be forever Tenosukai stopped growling and closed his eyes. He started to rub his forehead with his right hand. Everything was silent. All I could hear was the waterfall behind us. Then father finally sighed heavily.

"As you wish, but I will make sure to punish him serverly Kouga. Death might have actually been a better option for him." Tenosukai turned and went back into the cave and Kouga finally relaxed.

"That was too close." He said and I laughed. Kouga turned and growled at me, "Do you realize that you were almost killed?! I didn't even know father realized you'd run away at all." Kouga shook his head. "It's my fault I should have kept a better eye on you to make sure you wouldn't even make it out of the cave."

I snickered, "Isn't it _my_ fault that _I_ ran away? Kouga you really need to stop blaming yourself. I'm fine aren't I?"

"Thanks to me! Otherwise you would be the packs dinner!" Kouga yelled.

"I don't think they eat wolf brother." Kouga growled at me again and I laughed. "Death doesn't actually sound so bad." I smiled at the thought. "I wonder what heaven is like...it's suppose to be something we can't even imagine." I looked up to the sky my smile widening and I flicked my tail back and forth.

"Stop thinking like that! You need to stay alive." Kouga frowned.

"Why Kouga?" I furrowed my brow looking at him.

"Because you're the only true family I have left. Father is a damn bastard and mother is gone. I don't know what I'd do if you died." Kouga answered truthfully.

I smiled, "That's sweet Kouga. But don't blame father he has his reasons." Kouga growled at me again. He always did for some reason I didn't blame him, I did defend father way more than he deserved but I couldn't help it.

"You're way too damn warm hearted." Kouga huffed.

"Like mom." I smiled up to the sun. "She was known as the Lady of the Sun."

"Doesn't mean anything." Kouga scoffed.

"Sure it does," I looked at him. "She was so kind and so gentle to others it reminded them of the sun. Because of the warmth she gave them."

"That's just your guess." Kouga reminded me.

I shrugged, "From what I remember about mother, that's how I felt with her. Like the suns rays were always shining on my heart." I smiled.

"Whatever, just don't run off again. Please." Kouga frowned.

"For now alright. But remember Kouga," Kouga looked at me seriously. "I will get my freedom. One way or another. That's a promise."

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys, thanks for reading so far. I hope you like it, trust me it'll get a hell of a lot more interesting along the way. =] Which is a good thing xD. I've had this story in my head since I was ten when I first started watching Inuyasha. I'm not like most girls who drool over Sesshoumaru I just picked him...cause he has no one. xD But anyways if you were wondering you can't call a guy Nakeya...that'd be weird. So her fake name is Nukai. Hope that helps, and again thanks for reading this. Please review! Every type of critism is allowed good and bad. Thanks for the third time. _


	2. Battle

It was a week later since my father's attempt to kill me and so far...nothing. I waited every morning for my punishment but never got it. I kept wondering what on Earth might it be? I sighed heavily. I looked down at the ground where Kouga was sitting against the tree. He wouldn't leave me out of his sight for a second since I told him I wouldn't give up on trying to get my freedom.

I swung my leg back and forth from the branch while my hand rested on my arms against the tree. I stared up through the wholes in the branches thinking. If I did stay I would eventually have to take my father's rath and if I left, or tried, he'd kill me instantly. So I might as well stay. Not only for mine, but for Kouga's as well. He did care about me so the least I could do for him was not get into trouble and stay alive. That meant no trying to run off anytime soon. I sighed heavily, I'd be stuck here forever.

"Don't even think about it." Kouga said and I looked down. He wasn't looking at me but his arms were crossed. "You're not going anywhere Nakeya, sorry. I stuck my tongue out at him knowing he wouldn't see it and looked back up at the leaves. "Can I trust you long enough to go hunting? And I'll be by the river you try to escape over so I'll hear ya anyways." Kouga said. I looked down and he was standing staring at me.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved at him. "Just go, I'm too lazy today to run anyways." I sighed.

"Where the hell have I heard that before? Oh yeah, you." Kouga frowned.

"I'll be fine! Just go! I promise on mother's grave I won't run away Kouga." That convinced him.

"Fine, just be there at least so I don't have to search." Kouga said and he ran off all that I could see was his tornado and then it was gone.

I closed my eyes and listened around me. All I could hear was some animals russeling in the trees and grass nearby and the breeze. It blew past me and I opened my eyes slightly looking straight ahead and I saw something brown. I leaned forward squinting my eyes and it was some green animal but it was wearing a hat and cloth that was brown. "What the hell is that? And what the hell is it carrying? A staff...?" I mumbled to myself and decided to get a closer look. I jumped quickly to a nearby tree and leaned out as far as I could and still be hidden.

He was looking around and mumbling to himself. I had never seen anything like him before and I leaned closer so I could hear him.

"Where did he go now?" The toad looking thing said. "Oh I should've fallen asleep. Lord Sesshoumaru can be so very cruel to me. Rin could have at least woken me up! That useless girl." The toad grumbled still looking around. I wondered who were the people he spoke of. Were they toad people like him? I imagined a little swarm of toad people walking around and couldn't help but laugh. That would be an interesting site.

"Jaken? Jaken!" I heard a girl's voice call and I turned my head to see a young girl who couldn't be older than seven-years-old. Some of her dark brown hair was in a ponytail to the side which was kind of odd and she had an orange kimono on with bubble designs. I sniffed the air and recognized the smell.

"A human!" I whispered excitedly sort of wagging my tail. Without thinking I jumped out of the tree and landed in front of the girl and she looked at me wide-eyed. I waved my hands back and forth kneeling down carefully I could smell her fear. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you, I promise." I said and held out my hand carefully.

She stumbled backwards and I tried to help her but she screamed and I flinched backwards. She crawled backwards terrified as she started to cry.

I knelt down again, "Hey, hey please don't cry. I won't hurt you." I said gently and realized my voice was still a man's. Which did not help me convince her.

"Get away!" She screamed and tried to stand up but fell back again. "Master Jaken! Help!" She screeched and I flinched back again.

"Rin! Rin! What is it?" I turned and saw the toad running up to the scene. He gasped as raised his staff toward me. "Get away from her you wolf! Or I'll kill you!" I growled at him I didn't like to be threatened. Especially when I did nothing wrong. "That's it! Staff of two heads!" He shouted and a fire came out of the staff. I dodged easily but he circled around where I ran. I smirked if he wanted a fight he was going to get one.

"That's all ya got you mangy toad?" I demanded laughing as I jumped off a tree branch into the air. The fire couldn't reach me as long as I was up here and I smirked. "What's wrong? You're staff can't go any further?" I said and headed back down to the ground. Right as my foot touched the ground I ran around him as fast as possible. Soon I was creating a tornado around him.

"C-can't...breathe..." He said and fell to the ground. This was sadly too easy. Then I heard a scream from behind me and I stopped.

"Master Jaken! Please stop it!" The girl called Rin shouted at me. She was still crying and on the ground.

My eyes widened as I realized what I did and I looked back to the unconcious toad then back to the girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. But he attacked me." I took a step forward.

"Stay back! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin screamed. And I stopped, I didn't know how to calm her down and she didn't want me to get to close. "Lord Sesshoumaru help!" She screamed then I felt a quick breeze and something was behind me. The girl looked up behind me and smiled.

"Rin go into the forest where Ah-Un will be waiting." The man behind me said and she nodded running off. As quick as I could I jumped away into a tree and looked to where I just was but all I saw was the toad laying on the ground. "You're not fast enough." The voice said and I gasped jumping out of the tree and before I knew it he was in front of my face. Everything went slow again. I stared into his gold eyes that looked bored. He had markings on his face and silver hair that was all I made out before I hit the ground rolling until I stopped.

I pushed myself up and cough. There was smoke from the dirt and I couldn't see that well. "Damn sand." I growled and sniffed the air. I couldn't make out what it was but it was unfamiliar it had to be that man's scent. Just then I saw some kind of whip shoot out of the cloud of dust and I barely dodged it. I sat on the back of my feet and stared at the cloud growling. Slowly a figure appeared then he stepped out. I gasped when I saw him, I had never seen someone like him before.

He had long silver hair that went down to his knees. He wore armor around his torso and his hamata had a red flower design on the shoulder and sleeves. His right shoulder had something made of fur around it and his hand was up with his claws glowing green. I looked back at his face. His expression was emotionless which was rare to see on someone. His golden eyes looked bored like he didn't have to worry about this fight. He had a blue cresent moon marking on his forehead and two magenta stripes on each cheek which was also on his hand.

"Die." He said simply and moved his hand ever so carefully and a whip came out. I jumped in the air and spun landing on my feet again.

"Hey! I don't get what your problem is! I wasn't trying to hurt the girl. I didn't mean to upset her." I growled but he just whipped the whip at me again and I dodged. "Are you listening?!" I demanded.

"Shut up and die." He replied again in a monotone voice and I jumped out of the way of his attack.

"That's it." I growled and started to do circles around him creating a tornado around him. "Try talking now!" I spat and smirked. Then I watched him just stand there his eyes moving from the right to the left, was he actually watching me? No, no. That's impossible. Then out of nowhere the whip hit me and I tumbled on the ground. "Damnit." I mumbled and tried to get up. I froze when I felt a shadow over me.

"Die now." He said and I shut my eyes waiting for him to kill me but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw Kouga standing in front of me.

"Don't you dare try it Sesshoumaru." Kouga spat.

"So, he's part of your little pack." Sesshoumaru stated.

"That's right! So you better back the hell off before I take you down myself." Kouga spat.

Sesshoumaru just stared at him emotionless then he let his hand fall down. "I came to speak with your father. But I will not be commanded by you. I'll let the wolf live, for now." Sesshoumaru spoke and turned then he was gone.

I sat there unmoving. I don't think I was even breathing anymore. Kouga finally relaxed and kneeled down next to me taking deep breaths. "Can't you just for once, just _once_ not get into trouble?!" Kouga growled.

I stared at him for a second then looked at the ground, "I-I'm sorry. It wasn't even my fault!" I growled. "I saw this toad thing and then there was this little human girl, you should of seen her! She was so unique and small." I furrowed my brows at the memory. "But she was also so scared..." I frowned. "Then the stupid toad started throwing around his staff so of course I fought back! Then that Sesshoumaru guy came and started fighting me!" I roared with rage.

Kouga sighed heavily and rubbed his temples, "Nakeya, Nakeya, Nakeya...haven't you ever heard curiousity killed the cat? That's what happened to you!" Kouga exclaimed.

"But satisfaction brought it back!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he groaned.

"You always have to argue...well we might as well head back. Father will definitely have your head for this one." Kouga frowned.

I scoffed, "He'll probably have my head for just _breathing_ for crine out loud! So it's not really a surprise as you can tell, well to me it isn't. And who the hell was that guy anways!" I growled looking in the direction he left.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, he's the Lord of the West Lands." Kouga stated. "His father was Inutaishou, who was the most powerful demon of all the lands. After trying to save his human mate Izayoi, he died from a battle with Ryukotsusei. So then Sesshoumaru became the Lord of the West Lands. He's pretty much concidered one of the most powerful demons alive. The only reason I know him is because he's after Naraku as well and he's actually the mutt's brother." Kouga said.

I stared at him and blinked a few times. "Wow...there's people like that..."

Kouga sighed, "Maybe father should have let you out once in awhile. You've never heard of Inutaishou? Not once?"

I shook my head, "Nope the only inu name I've ever heard is the supposed 'mutt' Inuyasha and they're actually related?!" I said pointing my finger back and forth at nothing in particular.

Kouga nodded, "I've noticed that they're not really close. Everytime they're together it's fighting back and forth. If they didn't have similar looks you'd never guess they were related."

"They look alike...?" I asked and squinted my eyes toward the ground trying to remember what Inuyasha looked like. "All I remember is silver hair and dog ears and he wore the fire rat thing."

"Yep, that's Inuyasha." Kouga growled. "As you can see Sesshoumaru looks different and acts completely different. He rarely talks,_ never_ smiles or laughs, and he's one of the coldest youkai alive." Kouga stated. "And I got that from just seeing him once before. He's also a fierce fighter. Sesshoumaru only uses his Tokijin, I believe is the name, with Naraku or his brother. Otherwise he uses his natural abilities not seeing the point of an actual fight."

"Oh, so I was pretty much not worth the effort?" I growled. How dare that man, I didn't care if he was the Lord of all the lands.

"Pretty much. I've never battled with him but he'd probably treat me the same. The only reason he even bothered with you is he was protecting the young human girl. But one time Inuyasha told me that Sesshoumaru hates humans. Which I don't understand in the least. Why would he have one, especially a child, traveling with him when he hates them so much? Even Inuyasha couldn't tell me the answer, he was confused on the thing as well." Kouga looked towards the ground confused.

"That man is confused most likely. Just doesn't show it so everyone can think he's all powerful and mysterious." I growled.

"Like you do?" Kouga smirked.

"I never said that!" I spat and Kouga laughed.

"Su-u-u-ure you didn't." Kouga snickered and I stood up.

"I'm outta here, I'm not taking this from you!" I growled.

"Aw, already missing him? So you're running after him?" Kouga laughed.

"What are you talking about?! I'm going back home to the caves you know where we _live_! I'm not going to run off after some...some asshole!" I growled furiously.

"Right, so you didn't happen to hear that he's here to talk to our father? So he'll be at the caves by now." Kouga retorted and I frowned.

"No actually I didn't. I don't want to see that bastard anyways, I can't stand him already!" I growled "People like that who...who think everyone and everything should just bow down to them! You've got to be kidding me!" I roared and Kouga raised a brow at me.

"Right...so wouldn't you hate father then?" Kouga asked and I gaped at him. "You know it's said that males fall for someone that reminds them of their mother and females fall for someone who reminds them as their father. Weird huh?" Kouga said.

"Ha, ha very funny. That's very rare Kouga. My father hates me oh yeah let me find someone who hates me so I can fall deeply in love with them and suffer!" I replied sarcasticly.

"You know what I mean," Kouga said dryly. "Besides I'm just messing with you calm down. I can tell you don't like that dog as much as I don't like his brother."

I growled, "You can be so annoying..." Then I turned my back to him. "I'm heading back now and I'm taking the long way, hopefully the stupid dog won't be there tomorrow." I said and ran off.

Kouga sighed, "I hate the long way..." And he followed after me.

_Author's Note:_

_So now they're heading back to the caves, oh joy. Ha, ha. Oh and the long way is instead of going straight they run through the whole forest pretty much. Yeah I wouldn't like the long way either it probably takes and hour or two. Ugh. Instead of five minutes going straight...yeah I don't think so. Thanks for reading though, I decided to give you guys two chapters to start with so I hope that's good. xD Well enjoy! Have any questions? Just ask._


	3. Punishment

After an hour or so we were finally making it up the mountain. Kouga was ahead of me waiting for me. I was standing looking down at the bottom of the mountain debating ro run around again then come back. I could smell the dog's scent on the mountain, he hadn't left yet.

"Nukai!" Kouga growled. "Come on! Father is going to kill you if you don't get back soon!"

I looked up at Kouga, "That's always you're excuse. Father's gonna kill you!" I mocked him.

"Nukai..." Kouga warned. I wish he could still call me by my real name. But no we're too close to home. We can't take that chance can we. I really did wonder sometimes what would the pack say if they found out I was a girl. I could imagine Ginta and Hakkaku going "I knew it!", I snorted at the thought. "Nukai are you even listening?" Kouga growled.

I sighed, "I'm coming." I jumped up past him landing on the upper cliff. I looked down smirking. "Am I going to have to wait all day brother?"

Kouga growled at me, "Ha, ha very funny." Kouga said and jumped up next to me. After a few more jumps we made it to the top cliff, to my disatisfaction of course.

"I'm staying here." I stated looking to where our cave was. I couldn't see anything different but I knew the dog was still in there. The way the wolves stood showed it as well. Usually the guards would be laying lazily on the ground picking at something but today they were standing up straight with their weapons. That showed someone important was there, so we had to look like we were more impressive than we were. "Yep, I am so staying here." I nodded crossing my arms.

"Nukai...I swear I will go get father. How would you like that? The dog seeing father call after you? That's what I call embarrassment." Kouga drawled.

I swished my tail back and forth huffing, "Black mailer." I looked at the ground. My nose wrinkled again, I didn't like his scent not one bit. Most likely because I didn't like him. Someone who thought they were so great and powerful. Someone who thought they were the shit. Those people bugged me the most, they really did.

"Come on move it!" Kouga said pushing me.

I elbowed him back, "I can walk by myself thank you." Growling I stomped my way over to the cave, very, very slowly. I was not going to enjoy this.

The guards bowed to us, "Welcome back Kouga. Nukai..." I always hated that. I was always treated as the bad sibling, if life was actually the way it was _supposed_ to be Kouga would be the bad kid.

I grunted a reply while Kouga bowed back. I walked into the cave and stopped right in the entrance my nose wrinkled up again and I snarled. The other wolves in the cave gave me a suspicious look but I didn't care. They started to mumble and whisper among themselves. Big shocker there.

Up in the front of the cave where all three of us slept there he was. Tenosukai was to the right in his normal clothing while the dog was to the left. His face emotionless as my father talked to him. Right then I noticed that the girl and toad weren't around. Which I found weird. Wasn't he protecting them? So what were they hiding or something?

Kouga nudged me to go futher and I did but I stopped a few feet from where the two stood. Kouga stood by my side and tried to give me a reassuring smile, but it didn't help. I wasn't in the mood. I decided to try and act normal. So I stopped snarling and crossed my arms staring at the ground.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvience Lord Sesshoumaru. I don't know what my...son was thinking. Again I'm sorry you had to be disturbed like this. Especially since you are a guest today." I watched as my father gave Sesshoumaru a bow and then a glare at me. "I see you both have finally returned." He said never moving his eyes from me.

"Yes father, sorry we returned late we were-"

"Don't bother this time Kouga. I've already planned the punishment for Nukai." Father growled and I stared back at the ground.

"But Father!" Kouga protested but father just shook his head.

"It's too late Kouga. He's not my nor your problem anymore." Father stated. I raised my head confused. What did he me not their problem anymore?

"What?!" Kouga growled. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Kouga demanded.

Tenosukai sighed heavily. "Like I said he's no longer our problem." My eyes flickered from him to Sesshoumaru who's face remained the same, he was staring at me the whole time but I tried to ignore it until now.

"What are you talking about?" I spoke and Kouga looked at me shocked.

"You will now serve as a servant to Lord Sesshoumaru." He stated and the whole pack gasped, even me. "Since you have attacked a guest, and just not any guest a Lord, you will now serve under him. Lord Sesshoumaru has agreed to take you back to his castle in the west where you will serve him there even when he is gone on his journies." Tenosukai said casually.

"Father are you mad?!" Kouga growled. "For one thing _he_ attacked _her_! Not the other way around!" Kouga said pointing his arm to the side.

"Kouga silence." Tenosukai commanded and Kouga stood straight. I always hated seeing that happen to him, for whatever reason the pack could not disobey the pack leader. No matter how hard we tried. Which meant if it was father's command I would go with Sesshoumaru. To the lands in the West.

Wait, I thought. I smiled, yes this is what I wanted. I would be free from here, who cares if I had to serve the Lord of the West! I would finally get what I wanted all this time. My freedom.

I tried my best to hide my smile and looked straight at my father, he looked at me confused for a second then I bowed. "I accept my punishment father."

"Nukai-"

"No Kouga. Father's right, I was wrong so I will take the punishment I was given. I will take responsibility for my own actions." I said calmly to him and Kouga looked back at me in disbelief. I was starting to feel as if I was already talking like the damn dog.

"Good." I turned to Tenosukai who looked back at Sesshoumaru. "You may take him with your leave. Again I apologize for the inconvience." Tenosukai bowed and turned.

"Father you can't allow this!" Kouga shouted but Tenosukai didn't move.

Sesshoumaru walked past us and I knew that that meant for me to follow. I gave Kouga a sympathetic look. "Goodbye brother." I smiled sadly and turned after Sesshoumaru.

"No you can't-! Let me go!" Kouga growled and I looked back to see the pack members holding him back. I looked past him for a slight second to see our father, no his father not looking back. He stood still staring at the wall as Kouga yelled after me. I turned and ran till I was behind Sesshoumaru who was on the edge of the cliff waiting.

"I will not wait wolf, understand." Sesshoumaru said and I nodded. He took off down the mountain and I followed trying to block out Kouga's cries to stay but I couldn't, I couldn't stay and he knew that.

Sesshoumaru started to slow down as we got further into the forest until he was walking. I followed a few feet behind him looking around. I sniffed the air and caught the girl's scent again. So this is where they had been hiding.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You've returned mi'Lord!" I heard an annoying voice call and I looked over to see the toad. Great.

"Ah!" I heard a girl's voice say and feet moving through the grass. "Look what I found Lord Sessoumaru! Flowers!" I saw the girl hold up flowers to him then she looked at me and gasped. She grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's pant and hid herself so I could only see her face. "Lord Sesshoumaru..." She whimpered.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at me then down to Rin. "Relax Rin. He will not harm you." Sesshoumaru stated. "It is up to you want he does until we get back to the castle." Rin looked up at him wide-eyed.

"What?!" The toad yelled. "Lord Sesshoumaru were going back to the castle? What about Naraku?" I swear that toad had the most annoying voice. Sesshoumaru just glanced at the toad and he froze shutting up. "I'm sorry mi'Lord. It won't happen again." He bowed and I wanted to laugh. How pathetic.

I looked back to the girl who was still staring at me. I smiled and kneeled down holding my hand out to her. Maybe this time she wouldn't overreact. But she tightened her grip on Sesshoumaru's pants and whimpered. Was she afraid of wolves or something?

"I won't hurt you, I promise." I said smiling still. This might of been easier with a girl voice but I knew I couldn't change into a girl all of a sudden. Tenosukai would still kill me, maybe I would never have my freedom fully. But this was enough for me.

Then girl blinked looking at me unsure then she stepped out from behind Sesshoumaru's leg one hand still holding his pant leg. She held her hand by her face which I thought looked cute, there was no way I would harm this girl. I nodded to reassure her gaze flickered from my hand to my eyes. Then slowly she started to walk to me, letting go of Sesshoumaru's pant. He turned and watched her closely as if he was unsure himself, that was a shocker. Finally she reached me and stared cautiously at my hand.

"Go ahead I won't bite." I said and she looked up at me scared then she relaxed. Slowly she reached out her hand and I gently took it. I shook it up and down slowly so I wouldn't scare her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Nukai." I smiled and she looked up at me.

"N-Nukai?" She stuttered and I nodded. "I-I'm Rin." She blushed and I laughed.

"Rin, that's a very...nice name." I said. I almost said lovely, now that would make some people wonder. I let go of Rin's hand and she stared up at me then ran back to Sesshoumaru. I blinked, did I just scare her already? But then she ran back with the flowers she had before and handed them to me. "For me?" I asked pointing to me and she nodded blushing. "Thanks Rin." I smiled taking the flowers.

"Will you b-be my friend?" Rin asked shyly.

I laughed gently, "Sure thing kid."

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said and we looked up at him as he started to walk off.

"Come on!" Rin said pulling my hand and I followed after her. I looked up and saw a two-headed dragon. At least that what I thought it was, the way Kouga described them to me. Scales, fore legs and a tail. They just didn't have wings. We stopped at the dragon looking thing and Rin pointed up to it. "This is Ah-Un!" Rin smiled. "He's very nice." Rin stated smiling up at the dragon thing.

"Is it a dragon?" I asked unsure.

Rin looked at me skeptically, "Yes, you've never seen one before?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I haven't seen anything like that toad thing either or Sesshoumaru and you're the second human I've ever seen." I stated and Rin looked at me shocked.

"Why is that?" Rin furrowed her brows.

I sighed, "Let's just say I didn't get out much." I smiled and she stared at me for a second before nodding.

"Rin! Wolf! Move it before Lord Sesshoumaru is gone again!" The toad yelled.

I growled I didn't like to be called wolf. "Hold your horses toad!" I retorted.

"Hey! That's Jaken to you wolf!" The toad replied.

I groaned, there was no way in hell I was listening to a _toad_. That's what he would be known as the toad. "Whatever toad." I said and followed after him slowly so that Rin and the dragon were a few steps ahead of me.

"I heard that!" Jaken spat and I growled. I would get along better with Sesshoumaru than that thing, at least I think I would. "Did you hear me?!" The toad yelled. Oh yeah, definitely the dog over the toad any day. This was not going to be the best trip ever. I looked up to the sky, how far was the west anyways?

_Author's Note:_

_Yeah, never liked Jaken. Never will. The damned toad. Well at least were seeing more of Sesshoumaru eh? I wonder how long or if the almighty Sesshoumaru will ever realize Nukai is not a boy. That he is actually a she named Nakeya. Hmm...it will be very, very interesting. Well tell me what you think, please review! Even if it's bad, just tell me anything I need to work on, etc. Any questions? Just ask!_


End file.
